Talk:Nephilim/@comment-210.54.1.141-20170623163921
nope! sorry this blog got it wrong. "my people are destroyed for the lack of knowledge". go google that in the bible. Ok fasten your seat belts....Number one: the angels spoken of in the book of Enoch are not fallen ones. The by calling them fallen does not match their character for what they did. I’d like to call them the broken angels because they have broken the trust between them and God. They have also broken the special bond between them and God therefore they sent Enoch to seek forgiveness for them by God for they were to ashamed of what they did. Now note that at least they accept there wrong doing by forcibly taking earthly woman to produce the giants (NEPHILIM). Ok the angels are NOT the Nephilim as the blog claims! Now also not the these super human beings did NOT feel the same as their fathers the broken angels, instead they kept cannibalising the humans and anything with a heartbeat. After Enoch spoke to God and returned to the broken angels he gave them the bad news…down to the abyss (hell) you will all go and a flood will come after the birth of a son named Noah who will build a boat to safe mankind and all of your son’s the Nephilim will die. And so when the flood come, also did God stoned over 900 Nephilim with fire and brimstone from Heavan. NOTE: a 1000years before the great flood of Noah, when the broken angels was taken over 200 of them, the giants Nephilim sleeked Enoch and wanted to know what happened to their fathers and Enoch replied that God punished them for their sins and bound them till the end of time for judgement. Also Enoch told them about their sins and a great flood coming to destroy them. When the giants heard that I’m sure some of them were seeking a way or “technology” to leave earth. We see by Hollywood all these giant races in movies such as Star wars, Alien covenant ect. After the great flood of Noah, the first thing Noah did before he exited the Arc was to put down a “beware wet floor sign” just joking .lol. No there was a deal done between God and Satan almost similar with the one God did with Satan regarding Job. Satan according to the book of Enoch was going to request God to leave one 10th of the giants spirits on earth to test mankind to see “if” man will still sin after the flood and God made the deal saying “Ok 10th of the giants spirits will remain on earth to test mankind for sin” NOTE: these spirits are called the disembodied demonic spirits of the Nephilim aka “Rapphim”. We can find many stories of the evil spirits bodysnatching people in the bible and even today. They were once cornered by Jesus with the mad man of Gadara. These disembodied spirits of the giants told Jesus that they were “Legion” demons of many! And Jesus casted the demons into pigs and the pigs ran into the sea. If you who are reading this is smart there is a hidden message in that statement! Because every time Jesus casted out demons they would flee into the pigs and the pigs would do what? Yes…into the sea. Hmmmm. Get it? Now to end this story finally…look the 5th angel will come down to earth soon with a key to unlock and open up the bottomless pit from the book of Revelations. This “star” is Lucifer, Satan the old snake. And God will allow him to unleash the remaining 90% of the disembodied spirits of the Nephilim to “come up on the earth” like the bible claims and torment mankind one last time for 5 months. 150 days. Get you’re can food ready because rumour is on 23 September 2017 there will be a great sign in the heavens the of John spoken of in Revelation 12 “a woman clothed with the sun and the moon under her feet and upon her head a crown of 12 stars” NOW just for interest go research Sumerian gods/ Annunaki and watch the movie Alien covenant and see their symbol on their uniform for Niburu. I can only advise you the reader that once these spirits are lose you are not just going to deal with “bathsalt zombies but also the return of the ancient “Sumerian Gods” the giants who escaped the great flood and now returning to feast again on mankind. Good luck!